


all of me

by orphan_account



Category: Walking Dead, Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl doesn't seem to like Rick giving him all of this attention</p>
            </blockquote>





	all of me

 

_What would I do without your smart mouth?_

_Drawing me in, and you kicking me out_

_You've got my head spinning, no kidding, I can't pin you down_

_What's going on in that beautiful mind_

_I'm on your magical mystery ride_

_And I'm so dizzy, don't know what hit me, but I'll be alright_

 

Every time Rick drew close to Daryl, even just to place a kiss on his forehead, he always leaned back, flushing slightly. He would swat a hand in his face, causing Rick to blink in uncertainty or frown. Daryl would grumble, “fuck off, Rick.”

But he knew he didn't mean it.

Rick often found himself thinking that Daryl agreed to be in a relationship completely out of pity for Rick.

 _No, no, that’s not like Daryl. Stop thinking like that,_ he told himself.

It was the fifth time this week it happened. Nothing against Lori, but Rick wanted his relationship with Daryl to stay; he wanted it stay like Glenn and Maggie’s. He wanted to be able to raise Judith with him and maybe even teach her that Daryl was his father as well as himself (he wasn’t sure how Carl would take all of this). None of that would even _begin_ to happen if he didn’t resolve this little issue.

Rick even tried to show affection for his boyfriend while the others weren’t around. Was that the problem? Was Daryl just afraid of being with Rick in public? Yet even when Rick snuck into Daryl’s cell after everyone was asleep, he shooed him out, saying he was tired and needed to sleep. _I’ll sleep with you,_ Rick bit his lip, tilting his head to get a good look at him.

He started out of the cell, slouching and scratching the back of his neck. _No, I gotta ask him, he ain’t gonna just tell me outta the blue,_ he considered this thought. “Fuck it,” he said out loud, swinging back into Daryl’s room.

“Hey, uh, sorry,” Rick stared at the cement floor. Daryl sat himself up on the bed.

“Somethin’ wrong, Rick?” Daryl looked tired. Shit, did he wake him up?

Rick ran a hand down his left arm out of anxiety. “I need to ask ya a question.”

“Go ahead.”

“Are you happy?” he asked, tilting his head and not knowing why.

“Well,” Daryl looked past Rick out the window, “not when ‘m out there."

“Oh,” Rick’s face turned crimson and suddenly it felt hot in the room. “No, I mean, with me.” He decided this was a bad idea; he should stop now. Fuck, if he was ever struck by lightning, now would be a good time.

“Of course, why wouldn’t I?” Daryl just gaped at him, shrugging his broad shoulders and looking at him with his blue, _blue_ eyes.

Rick could melt right there. “You don’t… really like it when I show affection.”

Daryl was still. “I don’t, huh?”

“Yeah,” Rick shook his head and gripped his left arm tight. “It - it must be me. I’m rushin’ things too fast...”

“It’s not you,” Daryl consoled, his voice giving Rick goosebumps. “I get embarrassed.”

“I just,” Rick sighed, “I just want to know what’s going on in your head. ‘m crazy about you, y’know.” He took a step back, prepared to abandon the cell.

Daryl stirred a little in his bed. “I like to be th’ one in charge, so yeah, I get ‘mbarrassed when yer trying to kiss me everywhere.” Rick couldn’t really tell in the dull moonlight, but he swore his saw Daryl blush.

“I’ll let _you_ kiss _me,_ ” Rick offered quietly. _Please say yes, please say yes._

“Now?”

“If… if you want.”

“Fine, c’mere,” Daryl nodded at him.

Rick shyly put one foot in front of the other and in what seemed like hours, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, facing Daryl.

“You look nervous - y’alright?”

“‘m fine,” Rick mumbled, crossing his legs. Daryl wrapped his arms around Rick’s waist and dragged him into his chest. Rick blushed, advancing closer into Daryl; as if he would sink in.  

“You okay?”

“I’m _fine,_ Daryl,” Rick confirmed.

Daryl planted a kiss just below Rick’s earlobe. Rick shivered as he felt his lips on his skin. He didn’t budge, though. He pressed his lips to Rick’s neck and trailed down to his collarbone.

Rick bit his lip, careful to not let a sound out of his mouth.

“Look a’ me,” Daryl ordered suddenly, drawing away from Rick’s skin.

 

_My head's under water_

_But I'm breathing fine_

_You're crazy and I'm out of my mind_

He flicked his eyes up to his.

Rick wanted to open his mouth to say something, but Daryl prevented that. He brought a hand up to Rick’s face and caressed his cheek, parting his lips and leaning his head closer. Rick’s heart never beat so fast in his life. He blinked rapidly, unable to move - he couldn’t.

Their lips met and Rick felt a sudden warmth throughout his body. He brought an arm up to Daryl and angled it around neck, keeping him close.

Daryl tore apart, licking his lips. Rick shook his head, feeling his head spinning. “Oh, I…” His cheeks grew warm.

Daryl smiled. “‘s okay if you didn’t like it. Well...”

“No, it’s not that I -”

Footsteps in the hall startled them; it was Carl. He swerved into the cell and crossed his arms. “I knew it.”

“Carl, hey!” Rick swung his legs over the bed as Daryl covered his mouth with his hand to hide his laughter.

The boy rolled his eyes and continued walking down the hall.

“Stop laughin’, Daryl!” Rick snapped, shoving a pillow over his face. “‘s not funny.”

Daryl shook his head. “Get outta here, Rick,” he said with a smile.

“Fine, fine,” Rick sighed, heaving himself up with his hands. His neck grew warm. “Hey, um, can I come in tomorrow night?”

“‘course,” Daryl shrugged.

“See you tomorrow, then?”

“Yeah, see ya.”

Rick grinned, pulling a hand through his unruly hair. He stepped out of the room and turned the corner, leaving Daryl in the cell.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah the lyrics are from "all of me" by john legend


End file.
